This invention relates to a connector having a female screw. In addition, this invention relates to a connector assembly comprising the aforementioned connector and a mating connector having a male screw member.
As shown in FIGS. 67 and 68, a connector 900 of JPU 3113056 (Patent Document 1) comprises contacts 910, a holding member 920 and a shell 930. Specifically, the holding member 920 holds the contacts 910, and the shell 930 covers the holding member 920. The shell 930 is provided with three plate-like portions 940. Each of the plate-like portions 940 is formed with a female screw portion 950.
When the connector 900 is actually used, the connector 900 having the female screw portions 950 is arranged in a housing of an electronic equipment. In the actual use of the connector 900, foreign bodies might enter into the housing from the female screw portions 950.